


Not An Everyday Lass

by A_Lawliet



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Summary: you fell in love with thorin during your journey, but when the dragon illness struck him, he hurt you and you left. After the battle (he, fili and kili survive), he realizes what he did and tries to find you but can’t. It was unknown to him that you weren’t actually who you said you were, but of course a certain wizard knew. ps. You are kind of half hobbit, half elf.Pps. I turned you into mia thermopolis, just roll with it please XD
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Not An Everyday Lass

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this a while ago, pls ignore my laziness

Thorin POV

It has been weeks since the battle. And I still haven’t found her, but I will, eventually, even if it’s the last thing i’ll ever do. I couldn’t believe that I actually did what I did. I missed her, Emilia, my Mia I searched for hours on end, but her body was nowhere to be found on the battle field so I refused to believe she was dead, so she must have snuck away, back home. I had asked bilbo baggins where she lived but he said he did not know, ‘She only comes to visit the shire every once in a while, she never talked about herself.

*Flashback*

your POV

it’s been days, and all he does is waste away among that godforsaken treasure of his. He doesn’t sleep and hardly eats at all.  
We all gathered in the throne room where thorin sat on his throne, and again we tried to talk sense to him, hopelessly.  
‘Since when do we forsake our own people?’ Dwalin says.  
Thorin only continued to mutter to himself about the gold.4  
‘Many die in war, life is cheap. But a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost. It is worth all the blood we can spend.’  
‘you sit here is there vast halls’, Dwalin says, ‘with a crown upon your head and yet you are lesser now then you have ever been.’  
‘Do not speak to me as if I was some lowly dwarf lord, as if I were still, Thorin Oakenshield, I AM YOUR KING.’  
‘You were alw ays my king, you used to know that once. You cannot see what you have become.’  
‘Go’, thorin says, ‘get out. Before I kill you.’  
‘Thorin please’, you say, barely above a whisper, ‘don’t you see what this place is doing to you? It’s bewitching you! We are not your enemies? Thorin, we need to fight against our real enemies and those are right at our gates...’  
‘SHUT UP!!!’ he snapped at you, he never snapped at you! ‘You have no say in this, woman. You were never one of us. You… were a burden.’ ‘What?’ Thorin looked at you, he had a scary look in his eyes, the same you would see in a madman. ‘Then again, I guess you never really belonged anywhere, did you? Half elf, half hobbit, people would even see you as a person, you are a creature.’  
‘Enough!’ you snapped, ‘How dare you say such a thing? I have saved you multiple times during the journey, don’t you dare tell me I am a burden, Thorin Oakenshield!’  
Then something happened that you would have never imagined. Your face shot to the side as thorins hand came in contact with your cheek. Your cheek stung as a single tear rolled down your cheek. You looked him dead in the eye and the man you saw was someone you didn’t recognize anymore.  
‘You are not the same man I met all those months ago, you are not the same man I grew close to during the journey, you are not the same man I fell in love with.’  
The entire company gasped in surprise, this was as much of a surprise to them as it was to Thorin. It seemed as if Thorin broke through the dragon illness because he tried to take your hand but you wouldn’t let him. You ran away, straight to the main gate, that was the last time Thorin saw you.

*end of flashback*

thorin POV

We were in the library I was lost in thought while I should be listening to what Balin had to say. The main reason why I couldn’t focus was, books, libraries, they reminded my of Mia. The way her eyes lit up when she walked into a library, her smile when she browsed the shelves.  
However my thoughts were interrupted by fili and kili running through the door followed by Gandalf. ‘Uncle, you may want to see this’, fili said. He handed me a piece of parchment and I unfolded it:

(A/N: before you read the letter: yes I went there XD )

‘King under the Mountain,  
I, Jon Snow, King in the North, hereby invite you to the coronation of my eldest daughter. The ceremony shall be at midsummer's eve at sunhigh. It would be with deepest pride and greatest pleasure to welcome you into our home.  
We all hope to see you there.  
Sincerely,  
Jon Snow, King in the North  
and soon-to-be Queen Emilia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi’

Soon-to-be queen Emilia?!?!? I looked around me in shock before passing the letter on to Balin who shared the same look as I had. ‘I’m guessing Emilia isn’t the lass we have come to know. Turns out Mia is more than just an everyday lass.’ Balin said, (slightly amused might I add)  
‘Midsummer’s eve, that’s in 3 weeks.’ kili said, ‘but the journey to the North takes is long especially in that territory.’  
‘We shall leave immediately, and the entire Company is coming along, I have searched for Mia for so long, now that we found her, I am not going to lose another minute.’ I said while walking out of the room, getting ready to leave as soon as possible.

no one’s POV

Thorin Oakenshield and the Company traveled the harsh conditions of the North in hopes of arriving in Winterfell on time. They had some trouble along the way, if they were lucky, they would arrive just in time for the ceremony. Which they were, they had just enough time to clean up and change into the proper clothing for the coronation. In the main hall he and the company pushed themselves to the front of the crowd, hoping to get a good view as to where you were.

Meanwhile a certain princess was in her chambers nervously passing, awaiting the upcoming ceremony. Even though she had been preparing for this moment her whole life, she could help but debate with herself whether or not she’d make a good ruler. The maids were helping her get into a gorgeous gown made by the finest seamstresses in the North.  
Her mother come into her chambers, ‘Hello darling, now I know you have been preparing for your coronation but I want to go over one last lesson with you.’ Mia nodded thinking it would keep her thoughts at bay. ‘today we’ll be learning the art of the fan.’

(A/N: please excuse my laziness XD, the lesson comes down to that, except the grandma is the mother https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8bE3mRxWwM4)

your POV

It was almost sunhigh, after your mother left the maids came in to help me dress into a beautiful gown I will be wearing during the coronation. After that, paolo came in to do my hair, it looked absolutely beautiful.

*skip*

you and your mother came in from opposite sides of a two way staircase, when you both had walked down the stairs, a member of your fathers counsel, Davos, helped you onto the steps where the throne stood, where you now sat on while holding the traditional scepter and orb. After this Davos took the crown from your mothers head and put it on your head while another counsel member of the counsel spoke: ‘Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of Genovia, according to the statutes in parliament agreed on,and the respective laws and custom of the same? Will you, in your power, cause law and justice and mercy to be executed in all judgments?’  
You swore: ‘I solemnly promise so to do.’  
With that you stood, and walked through the middle of 2 lines of guards who rose their swords so you could walk under them. When you got to the front, the counsel member proclaimed:  
‘Presenting Her Majesty Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi, Queen of the North

(A/N: just in case you don’t get what i explained, here is the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bf4M0GWjwnk)

that’s when you saw him, thorin oakenshield himself. And the entire Company along with him. You tried to conceal your surprise and keep a straight face, as your mother had thought you, to be honest, you barely could but I managed.

*behold, for I am the lady of time skips*

during the party, you were even more nervous than during the preparation of the ceremony. I constantly looked around me not to cross paths with the Company, or worse, Thorin. But that plan didn’t go as you had hoped, when you felt a hand on both your shoulders? You jumped and turned around to be greeted by the one and only Prince’s of Durin, Fili and Kili.  
They smiled at you but with a slightly sad look in their eyes.  
‘Hello Mia, you look beautiful.’ fili began.  
‘I must admit, Mia, even though you always looked like a princess to me, I would have never imagined you’d actually be one too, if I may be so rude.’ kili followed.  
‘But, Mia...’  
‘Why didn’t you tell us?’ both of them looked a bit hurt.  
‘I didn’t think anyone would believe me… and Gandalf made me promise not to tell.’  
‘GANDALF KNEW’ the brothers yelled, getting some weird glances from the surrounding lords and ladies.  
‘Yes, he knew.’ the boys looked at each other with a surprised look.  
‘anyway Mia, we actually came to talk to you about something else’, kili said.  
‘When you left’ fili continued, ‘Thorin completely came to his senses, he has been looking for you ever since.’  
‘He wanted to contact you contact you but he didn’t know where you were staying.’  
‘And when we got that letter, he was overjoyed that he had found you and now we wants to make up for what he did and said to you, Mia.’  
‘That’s true, amrâlimê.’ you suddenly heard from behind you.  
You turned around to find yourself face to face with The King under the Mountain. You didn’t dare look him in the eye, you looked towards the ground. ‘We’ll give you some space’, the brothers said.  
‘Mia, I am truly sorry for the things I said to you and that I hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you, I swear by all the gods, it’s the last thing I would ever want to do. When you were gone I tried everything to try and find you but I couldn’t, I thought I had lost you forever. But when I read that letter and I had found you again, I knew I had to come here.’  
You did not know what to say, nor did you look at him yet. You could hear him step closer to you, suddenly you felt his fingers under your chin, forcing you to look at him. His beautiful blue eyes locked on yours. ‘Please, Mia. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me? I love you with my whole heart and when I watched you leave that day, it was like a piece of me left me as well. I need you by my side, my love, please forgive me.’  
His apology left you speechless, he loved you? During the journey he had never shown that kind of interest in you and now here he stood. You had to admit to yourself, you never stopped loving him, and something told you you never would. Unable to say anything you let actions speak for themselves. You cupped his cheeks and kissed him, not a second passed until he kissed you back while holding onto my waist. From around us I could hear gasps from the surrounding lords and ladies, but I didn’t care, all I cared about was Thorin here with me, right now.  
After a while we had to part for air, Thorin whispered to me: ‘Will you be my queen, amrâlimê?’  
‘Yes, I will’, I whispered back.


End file.
